From environmental protection points of view it is desirable to make fuel tanks of as high a level of sealing integrity as possible, that is to say very substantially to avoid hydrocarbon emissions. Weak points of such tanks are still seams and openings with connection nipples, valves or the like. Besides a filling opening, a fuel tank also has to include venting and draw-off openings as well as lead-through means for electrical lines. Finally it is necessary for the units which are arranged in the fuel tank such as for example the fuel pump to be supplied with electrical power.
Lead-through means provided for that purpose in the tank represent potential leakage points for hydrocarbons. Fundamentally it is desirable very substantially to avoid such potential leakage points.
Therefore the object of the invention is to provide a fuel tank of thermoplastic material, in which the number of lead-through means required through the tank wall is restricted to a minimum.